Stars
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Adam takes Sharon out for their anniversary date and has something extra special planned for her.


Author's Note: This is a second and better draft of my story _Stars_. After rereading my original draft I found too many mistakes, so I decided to rewrite it.

I would like to thank ChaoticDarling, Shana Elmsford, Data Seeker, and LiyahtheDutchess for reading and reviewing the original.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Static Shock_, the song "If I Ain't Got You," the song "Keep on Loving You," or the song, "Back at One."

* * *

Sharon stood in front of the bathroom mirror applying mascara to her eyes. She hummed the tune of Alicia Keys', "If I Ain't Got You," with the image of Adam in her mind. Her hair was released from their normal pigtails, laying softly over her shoulders, held back with a headband the color of her dress. Her flowing pink dress fell just above her knees and sported a white rose in the center of her collar. She applied pink lipgloss then made kissing faces in the mirror. Taking one last look at her reflection she opened the door.

Sharon screamed upon seeing her brother standing on the other side of the door.

"Virgil, what are you doing?" Sharon growled.

"About time," Virgil said. "Been in there thirty minutes."

"I have a date tonight," Sharon retorted flipping her hair. "Which is more than I can say for you."

Virgil shook his hands, making an "ooh" sound.

Sharon nudged him in the ribs on her way out of the bathroom.

Virgil smiled as Sharon picked up her matching pink purse, as she had one for every color in her wardrobe. Sharon checked to make sure she had everything she needed inside before heading downstairs.

Virgil had just spoken to Adam that morning about something he told Virgil two weeks ago. Adam had planned to give Sharon something special on their five year courting anniversary. Two days after buying it he showed it to Virgil just to clarify she would like it. Adam had already asked two of her girlfriends, but wanted the brother's input regardless. Virgil assured Adam that his sister had been looking forward to receiving that gift for two years.

Sharon's hand slid down the banister in unison with her feet pattering on the stairs. Robert glanced up from the television and gave his daughter a smile. Sharon said goodbye and blew him a kiss.

Adam had just arrived and was now leaning against the car door. He was dressed better than usual complete with black slacks, a long-sleeved blue polo shirt, and matching tie. Sharon ran up and embraced Adam. He kissed her on the nose and complimented her outfit as usual. He led her to the passenger seat and opened the door for her. He took hold of Sharon's hand as she climbed inside. He smiled at her the entire time he passed to his seat on the driver's seat.

"I'm glad you called tonight," Sharon said.

"I wouldn't forget our anniversary," Adam said placing his hand on hers. She proudly wore the promise ring he bought her two years ago. Decorating her neck was the line of pearls he bought her just the previous year. A deep hole broke in his stomach as he remembered the present intended for her this year resting inside his pocket. Adam took a deep breath and put the car in reverse.

Sharon twisted her pursestrings.

Adam looked over and his teeth began to strain.

He cleared his throat and pushed a disc in the CD player. "I made this for us," he said.

Sharon looked up as the speakers began to play REO Speedwagon's, "Keep on Loving You." She squealed remembering that time three years ago when they were out at the seafood restaurant.

--

Adam sat across from Sharon, both of his hands gently grasping hers. The sky was rather cloudy, but the only seating available at the time was outside. Adam apologized, but Sharon replied she'd prefer being outside.

"Your eyes are like the stars," Adam said pointing to the sky.

Sharon giggled.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked.

Sharon placed her fingers over her lips and said, "There are no stars out tonight."

Adam looked up and his smile faded at the sight of the gray clouds covering the night illumination.

He looked back at his girlfriend who grinned showing her perfect teeth. He liked her teeth. After he had been sent to prison most people sneered when in his company or dropped their lips in fear. One night he held a set of sheets containing his original beats. He stood over the fire ready to throw it all away. Sharon walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. Adam jumped and turned around to find Sharon smiling, her teeth showing through her lips.

"You'll be performing tomorrow, right Adam?" she asked.

Adam stuttered clutching the music against his chest.

"It be a privilege to hear you play again," Sharon said.

Adam found himself mesmerized by her immense, brown eyes and smiling teeth. He folded up the music and nodded.

"Anything for you, Miss Hawkins," Adam replied.

"Sharon," she said taking hold of his hand.

"Sharon," Adam said with a nod. He cleared his throat and said, "It's late, Sharon, with all the freaks in this city it's not safe to be out alone."

"Well I'd feel safer if you were there to walk me to my car," Sharon said widening her smile.

"I'd be glad to," Adam said.

"Adam," Sharon said bringing him back to the present.

Adam looked at her and smiled. "We don't need the stars tonight," Adam said. He placed his right hand under Sharon's palm and his other hand on top of her same one. "I've got your eyes to light my way on this dreary night."

"Oh, Adam," Sharon said leaning over the table. He did the same and their lips met while the sound of "Keep on Loving You" played in the background. At that moment the clouds parted revealing a set of stars above the young lovers.

--

The song came to an end leaving a smile on Sharon's face. The next track was Brian McKnight's, "Back at One." Sharon gazed into Adam's distant face. She assumed his focus was on the road, not knowing of what was coiling in his stomach. Her memory played the scene where they were out overlooking the waterway and Adam began to hum the melody of the song. When Sharon admitted that was the last song her mother and father had danced to just a few days before her untimely death, Adam took hold of her hand apologizing for bringing up sour memories.

"I don't mind," Sharon said. "It made them both happy. I wish that our love will last forever like theirs."

"You don't have to worry about that," Adam said. "Every minute I think, it's about you. I can't imagine a day without you in my life. Whenever I hear that song I see your face in my head." He began to sing the chorus. Sharon leaned back on her hands and smiled, taking in every word, that night having a new appreciation for the song.

Adam pulled into a parking space. He dashed over to the passenger's seat and opened the door for Sharon. He bowed and offered his hand for his lady. She giggled and accepted his hand. He shut the door then led her to the front of the restaurant, his hand around her waist.

"This is my favorite restaurant," Sharon said as Adam opened the door for her.

"I know," Adam said flashing a smile.

They walked up to the hostess clad in the business' uniform.

"Evans, party of two," Adam said.

She checked the list then met him with a smile. "Your table's ready. Follow me." She grabbed two menus and led them to their outdoors dining area.

"Your server should be here shortly," she said handing them their menus.

"You reserved an outside table," Sharon said with a large smile.

"It's what you like," Adam said leaning over to kiss her cheek.

The waiter walked up to take their drink order. They both requested water and he nodded and ran off.

"Are you going to look at the menu?" Adam asked.

"I know what I want," Sharon said placing her fingers on the table, showing the pink coating covering her nails.

"These past five years have been the best part of my life," Adam said. "Each morning I can wake with purpose knowing your presence blessed my day."

They were interrupted by the waiter who returned with their beverages.

"Ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll have the chicken fettuccini," Sharon replied. "With a side salad, ranch dressing."

"Yes, Ma'am," the waiter said. "And you, Sir?"

"I'll have the same," Adam answered.

They both handed him the menus and he left them alone again.

"Five years and you still order the same thing as me," Sharon spoke.

"You have great tastes," Adam replied.

Sharon glanced down with a smile.

"I meant what I said," Adam said. "My life is complete now that I have you. You give me reason to smile."

"Oh, Adam," Sharon said.

"I want to smile at all times. You make me smile because I know you keep my heart safe."

"You do the same for me."

"Then I wish to let you smile at all times as well." He looked up at the clear sky. "See the stars," Adam said pointing to the infinite number of shinning celestial bulbs.

"They shine beautifully tonight," Sharon said.

"They do so in your presence," Adam said. "Each one of those stars remind me of a special memory with you." He reached into his pocket, "And the galaxy is full of more memories to come."

Adam touched Sharon's face and she lowered her face to his eyelevel.

His hand fell onto hers. "I want to share those memories with you."

Adam moved from his chair down to the cement beneath Sharon's chair. His knee touched the cold surface and his hands revealed the velvet box.

"Sharon, I love you and always will," Adam said. He opened the box to reveal a gold band topped with a collection of three white diamonds. "Sharon, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down her face as she sat oblivious to the numerous eyes on her at the moment. She touched Adam's hands and brought herself down next to him.

"I do," Sharon answered in the midst of a sob.

Adam smiled and pushed the ring on her finger.

The waiter returned, carrying their salads.

One of his co-workers blocked his way with her hand and said with a tear in her eye, "The food can wait."

Adam rose to his feet, his hands taking both of Sharon's and raising her in front of him. Their eyes smiled as wide as their lips. Sharon wrapped her arms around Adam's back and their lips slowly collided taking in the passion of the young night.

Those around cheered, some of the women crying. Those who were in love clutched onto their significant other.

The overhead stars sang down to the kissing couple below.


End file.
